Ugo
(drama CD) |eva = Cris George}} is an Italian former mafia driver and a member of Koko's Squad. Appearance Ugo is a fair skinned man with close-cropped dark hair. In the anime he has a more medium complexion and has black hair with green eyes. Physically he is the tallest and largest member of Koko's Squad. He has worn various standard equipment and uniforms when Koko's Squad has been outfitted with them in addition to various civilian attire. While in the mafia he wore a suit, which he has also donned when the occasion requires it. Personality Ugo is a reserved individual who often acts as the groups driver rather than a fighter, but can hold his own very well in a fight. As a chauffeur, Ugo puts a great deal of care over his vehicles and often expresses dismay whenever they are damaged during a firefight. Unlike other members of the mafia he worked for, Ugo is disgusted by drugs as they had caused the death of his younger brother, a trait that would ultimately save his life when first meeting Koko. Relationships Abilities *'Expert driver': He is the squad's best driver and has excellent defensive driving skills, serving as Koko's chauffeur at times. *'Piloting':He is also capable of co-piloting an Antonov An-12 and can fly an MH-6 Little Bird helicopter, making him and Wiley the only members of the squad who can fly aircraft. *'Other': Like all the members of the squad, Ugo is proficient with a variety of firearms. He also has great physical strength, throwing Grégoire through a wall during their fight, and is the only other squad member other than Valmet to wield a , using an M249 light machine gun. History .]] A former mafia driver, Ugo was recruited by Koko Hekmatyar after the organisation he worked for was wiped out on her orders by Mao and Valmet for trying to make their payment with drugs. However Ugo was spared as he had reacted by looking away in disgust when his boss had revealed the drugs because his brother had died from using drugs. This one action prompted Koko to keep him alive and when she asked why he had done so, Ugo did not reveal his reasons, answering that she could imagine why. She decided not to pry further and asked him to join her. Other than Lutz Ugo is only other member of the squad who did not have actual military experience prior to joining. Plot Fire Hare Arc In the anime Ugo was shown during the opening sequence with the rest of the squad and Minami Amada watching a Hek-GG rocket launch from a naval platform.Episode 1 He was shown but not named when Koko introduced Jonah as the newest member of the squad. Gunmetal, Calico Road Arc .]] A few days later, Ugo drove the CR-V carrying Lehm, Lutz, and Mao when all four of them were assigned to support Koko during her negotiations with C. K. Kloshkin. When Koko signaled them to hunt, Ugo relayed this information to his passengers, who were excited by the news. He and Mao handled one of the sniper teams while Lutz and Lehm took care of the second one. In the anime he, along with everyone else was sickened by Jonah's scrambled eggs. Pulsar Arc During the delivery of several SAMs to a certain Eastern European country bordering Russia, Ugo drove one of the large tractor-trailers. After the border guards' APC which tried to stop them was suddenly destroyed by an , he managed to swerve and avoid the wreck as the entire convoy halted. Musica Ex Machina Arc .]] After Orchestra attacked Koko and Valmet, Ugo brought the CR-V carrying Tojo, R, and Mao to where Lehm and Valmet were. After Tojo and Valmet switched places, he headed to the waterfront, where they found Koko fleeing with Jonah. He kept the CR-V between them as a shield against Shisho's fire, but when Chinatsu brought their truck around again to fire the M2 Browning the CR-V was hammered. Ugo was forced to deliberately crash it into a pillar along the waterfront to bring it to a halt, after which he and the others escaped on foot. After the squad was confined to their hotel by the Dubai Police Force, Tojo and Ugo were patrolling on the third night when Chinatsu made her second attempt to assassinate Koko. Vein Arc After Kasper Hekmatyar rendezvoused at sea with the Atlas to transfer a shipment of VL MICAs, his bodyguards took their turn at test firing an XM8 that Lutz and R had earlier used to shoot at a towed target. Seeing their cockiness, Ugo grabbed it and fired it one-handed while eating to show them up.Chapter 11 Sea Route Arc Anime and manga differences Omissions *The scene with Kasper's bodyguards annoying R and Lutz by firing the XM8 and Ugo in turn firing it is omitted. Trivia *Ugo placed 17th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koko's Squad Category:Italy